<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Taking Care of You by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599980">Taking Care of You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion'>Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Sonny gets injured</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:42:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonny gets injured on the job, and Mike takes him home to Rafael.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Mike Dodds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Taking Care of You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Be careful," Mike says as he puts the last piece of tape onto Sonny's chest to hold the microphone in place. "These guys are roughing up their own. They're not gonna play nice with you."</p><p>"Yes, Sarge," Sonny says, his small half-smile telling Mike he's being overprotective but doesn't mind. "I'm gonna make the buy, and I'm gonna get out the door. No fuss. No muss."</p><p>"Good plan," Mike says. He smooths the wire down Sonny's chest, checking the tape.</p><p>"All right, Sarge. Stop feeling up your detective and lets do this," Amanda says from where she's sitting in front of the monitors. "Sonny, your camera's working fine. Gimme a mike check."</p><p>Sonny buttons his shirt and pulls on his jacket, zipping it most of the way up. "Sound check. Sound check. Mets are gonna beat the Braves into the ground."</p><p>Amanda flips him off with a grin. </p><p>"In and out, Detective," Mike says, settling himself into the role he's needed for right now. Sonny's superior officer and the man in charge of this operation. "Get those photos so we can arrest this whole group."</p><p>"Will do," Sonny says. He gives Amanda and Mike a quick grinn, crosses himself, then steps out of the van. </p><p>*</p><p>Everything goes fine until someone enters the room midway through the buy and recognizes Sonny as a cop. </p><p>"JACKET!" Sonny yells, his word to call for backup. </p><p>Mike rips off his headphones as he hears the beginnings of a scuffle. Amanda's on his heels as they jump out of the van and sprint to the house where the buy is happening. Mike hollers for backup into his radio as they mount the front steps. The door's slightly ajar, but Mike kicks it open in hopes of causing a distraction. </p><p>"FIVE-OH!" A man yells and starts to reach for a gun.</p><p>"ON THE FUCKING GROUND!" Amanda yells from behind Mike as Mike shoulders the man aside and runs deeper into the house. </p><p>"NYPD!" he yells as he clears a bedroom, the kitchen, and a bathroom. </p><p>"Backup's here," Amanda says into her radio. </p><p>"Copy that," Mike replies. He's at the last door at the end of the hallway. He takes one deep breath and kicks it open. "NYPD!"</p><p>There's a large window on the far wall. It's open. Mike can see four men running away from the house. Officers are already in pursuit. "Carisi," Mike says to the hunched figure on the floor as he clears the closet and all the corners. "Carisi, you with me?"</p><p>"Fuck," Sonny mutters, his voice muffled by the hands he has cupped over his face. "I think they broke my nose."</p><p>Mike glances over his shoulder as he hears someone running down the hall. </p><p>"It's me!" Amanda says, and then she steps into the doorway. "Shit," she says at the sight of Carisi. </p><p>"Watch our backs," Mike says. Amanda nods, and Mike crouches in front of Sonny carefully taking his hands away from his face. There's blood pooled in his palms, and his nose is a mess. There's also a weeping cut on his forehead and an abrasion already turning purple on his cheek. </p><p>"Fuckers pistolwhipped me," Sonny says, wincing when Mike presses his fingers near the cut on his forehead. </p><p>"Sorry," Mike says quietly. He doesn't bother to touch Sonny's nose. No reason to make it hurt worse. "I can't say if it's broken. There's too much blood," Mike says. </p><p>"They kicked me a few times, too," Sonny says, curling an arm around his midsection. "I think I felt something snap."</p><p>"I'm calling a bus," Amanda says. </p><p>"Thanks," Mike replies without looking away from Sonny. He tucks his fingers under Sonny's hand and feels the stickiness of his blood as he presses lightly to see if Sonny winces. </p><p>"More to the left," Sonny says, then hisses when Mike presses again. "They had steel-toed boots," he says.</p><p>"Shit," Mike replies. </p><p>"Bus is on the way," Amanda says. "I'll call Liv."</p><p>"Appreciate it," Mike says. He stands and turns to watch the door so Amanda can leave to make her call. "Stay put," he says as Sonny tries to stand. "I don't want you passing out. You might have a concussion."</p><p>"Okay," Sonny says softly. </p><p>Mike runs his fingers through Sonny's hair softly, needing at least some small touch. "I'll call Rafael once we're at the hospital," he says. </p><p>"Okay," Sonny says again. </p><p>Mike doesn't push for more. Sonny's unquestionably in pain, and there's no reason to make him say anything else. Mike puts a hand on Sonny's shoulder and squeezes, keeping it there after even as the paramedics announce themselves and get sent down the hall to where they are. </p><p>*</p><p>"How bad is it?" Rafael asks when Mike calls. He only sounds slightly concerned, but Mike knows Rafael is standing in the hallway at the courthouse and needs to keep his game face on. </p><p>"Not sure yet, but personally, I think his nose is broken and he's gonna need stitches. The pain on his ribs could just be bruising, but the way he was protecting himself, they definitely hurt."</p><p>"Having flashbacks to your Golden Gloves days?" Rafael asks. His teasing tone is off a shade. </p><p>"Hey, I'll have you know I never got my nose broken, thank you," Mike replies, knowing his own tone is off, too, but this is how they can reassure each other, so he will. </p><p>"Take care of him, then get home so I can take care of both of you," Rafael says quietly. </p><p>"I will," Mike promises. "We love you. I'll text when he's discharged."</p><p>"Love you, too," Rafael says, voice even quieter. </p><p>*</p><p>"No signs of concussion, but keep an eye on him," the nurse tells Mike as she hands him a stack of papers. "You can switch the bandage over his stitches twice a day, more if it's seeping. A little blood and seepage is common with head wounds."</p><p>"He used to box," Sonny says, words slightly slurred from the pain meds they'd given him for his nose. "He knows."</p><p>The nurse gives Mike a once-over. "I was wondering."</p><p>Mike grins and folds Sonny's discharge papers, putting them into his pocket. "We'll check in with his general practitioner about the nose in a few days," he says. "Big doses of Tylenol and Ibuprofen for the pain, I'm guessing?"</p><p>"Got it in one." The nurse turns and pats Sonny's arm. "Go home and rest, Detective."</p><p>"I'm gonna be in the middle of a cuddle sandwich," Sonny says. </p><p>The nurse laughs as Mike shakes his head. When she leaves the curtained cubicle, he steps over and takes Sonny's hand. "You are gonna be so mad when you remember you said that out loud after the drugs wear off."</p><p>"Made you smile," Sonny replies.</p><p>Mike chuckles softly and steps back, still holding Sonny's hand. "Yeah, you did. Come on, let's get home to Rafael."</p><p>*</p><p>"Hiii," Sonny says softly when he walks into the apartment and sees Rafael making dinner in the kitchen. </p><p>"Hi," Rafael says, turning down the heat on whatever he's making and then walking over to hold Sonny's face carefully in his hands. He looks him over, taking in his injuries, then looks at Mike, who nods to let Rafael know Sonny's done fine on the trip home. "I'm making eggs. You need to eat something."</p><p>"Okay," Sonny says, his voice slightly singsong. "I'm gonna put on pajamas," he announces, then walks down the hall, a little looser-limbed than usual but clearly able to walk on his own. </p><p>"The pain meds hit hard, it appears," Rafael says. </p><p>"Like a brick," Mike agrees. He holds out his arms, and Rafael steps forward to meet him for a hug. Mike kisses the top of his head and runs his hands up and down Rafael's back. "He's okay," he says. </p><p>"How are you?" Rafael asks, rubbing his face against Mike's shirt. "It's not your fault."</p><p>Mike hums in agreement and rolls his eyes in fond exasperation when Rafael pulls back to give him a hard look. "I know," he says. </p><p>"Sure," Rafael replies, very clearly not believing him. "Go get changed. I'll finish burning the eggs."</p><p>"You make great eggs," Mike says. He kisses Rafael before stepping back from the hug and walking into the bedroom. </p><p>Sonny is sitting on the edge of the bed wearing sweatpants and holding a T-shirt in one hand as he pokes at the bruises on his torso. He looks up when Mike walks in and blinks slowly at him. "How long have I been in here?"</p><p>Mike chuckles. Sonny's sense of time gets hit as hard as his brain to mouth filter when he's on pain meds. "Just a couple of minutes," he says. He strips down to his shorts and pulls on his own sweatpants, forgoing a shirt because he knows they're going to all be curled up on the couch as soon as they finish eating. "Give that here," he says, holding out a hand for Sonny's shirt. </p><p>Sonny hands it to him, and Mike slips it over his head, then works his arms through. He's just pulled it down Sonny's torso when Rafael comes into the room and sits next to Sonny. </p><p>"Eggs are ready," Rafael says, touching his fingers lightly just below the abrasion on Sonny's cheek. Sonny leans into his fingers and gives Rafael a sloppy, sweet smile. "Do you want toast?"</p><p>"Yeah," Sonny says. He reaches for Rafael's hand and holds it, then holds out his other hand blindly towards Mike. </p><p>Mike takes it and kisses the knuckles, then sits on Sonny's other side. </p><p>"Tired," Sonny says, yawning, then wincing. "Ow. Nose."</p><p>"Come on, let's get some food in you," Mike says, kissing Sonny's unmarked cheek. </p><p>Rafael taps Sonny's chin, and when Sonny turns his head, he kisses the same spot Mike did. "I'm glad you're safe," he says. "I'm glad you had Mike there to protect you."</p><p>"He did protect me," Sonny says. He squeezes Mike's hand hard. </p><p>Mike has to blink away tears at the honesty and love in Sonny's tone. Rafael gives him a loving-if-arch look that tells him he knew Mike was blaming himself. "Well, now we're gonna protect you," Mike says to Sonny while still meeting Rafael's eyes. "Come on. Let's eat."</p><p>*</p><p>They eat, and then they all three curl up on the couch. Mike sits on one end, Rafael on the other. Sonny lays down with his head in Rafael's lap, propped up by a couple of pillows. His feet are in Mike's lap, and Mike holds onto his ankle with one hand as he holds hands with Rafael along the back of the couch. </p><p>"Cuddle sandwich," Sonny says, eyes drooping heavily. He'll be asleep in a few minutes, no question.</p><p>Rafael and Mike share an affectionate look for their boyfriend, and under the weight of all the love he feels in the room, Mike's able to take a deep breath and let himself fully relax for the first time in hours.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I forget who requested soft boys, but I hope this is enough softness.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>